Minoru Mineta/Relationships
__TOC__ U.A. High School Class 1-A Izuku Midoriya Izuku is a fellow student of Minoru's in Class 1-A. Minoru has come to admire Izuku for his acts of heroism and for believing in his abilities as a hero, although he is somewhat skeptical at first of Izuku's determination. The two have become friends, particularly following their battle together against the Villain Alliance. He was one of the people who went to see Izuku after his loss to Shoto during the U.A. Sports Festival, showing Minoru cares for his wellbeing. They have also been seen talking to each other and hanging out in-between classes on occassion. It appears he has picked up some of Izuku's habits, as he used his own knowledge of heroes' Quirks to defeat Midnight. Minoru also occasionally engages in commentary with Izuku during the Joint Training Exercise. Tsuyu Asui Tsuyu is frequently seen together with Minoru, although she constantly punishes him for perverted behavior or insensitive comments. Tsuyu most often hits Minoru with her tongue. However, the two seem to be on friendly terms, to a degree. They worked together to defeat several villains in U.S.J. Arc and he even earned her praise for his ingenuity. They also worked together U.A. Sports Festival Arc. Momo Yaoyorozu Minoru is greatly attracted to Momo due to her attractiveness and womanly figure. On the other hand, Momo can't stand him due to his perverted behavior and she is annoyed when he tricks her into falling for his schemes. Denki Kaminari Due to their shared perverted interest in girls, Denki and Minoru frequently hang out with each other. They both once played a prank on the Class 1-A girls during the U.A. Sports Festival, where they tricked them into wearing cheerleading outfits for their own personal amusement. Together, they tricked Izuku to help persuade Shota Aizawa to give them permission to use the school pool just to see the girls in their bikinis. Although they were both disappointed to find the girls wearing school swimsuits, Minoru was still appreciative that the girls were wearing swimsuits while Denki insisted he get standards. Despite Denki's interest in girls, he still respects the girls' privacy and tells Minoru that he's taking it too far when he reveals his plans to climb the wall to spy on the girls' side of the hot springs. When a peephole to the girls' locker room was discovered Minoru felt it was a blessing while Denki was shocked. They have also discussed other things, such as potential Super Moves that they might develop. Denki was jealous that Minoru got a higher grade than him at the exams which meant he was more intelligent. Hanta Sero Hanta is often seen chastising Minoru for his perverse actions, though they get along as well. They were paired up in their First Term Final Exam against Midnight and Hanta used his tape to get Minoru away from Midnight's Quirk, leaving Hanta himself susceptible and thus incapacitated. Despite this, Minoru was envious of Hanta, since he was able to use Midnight as a lap pillow while unconscious. However, due to Hanta's actions, Minoru was able to best Midnight and carried Hanta through the exit. Minoru took great pride in hearing Hanta admit that he couldn't have beat Midnight without his help. Faculty Eraser Head Shota is aware of Minoru's perverted personality, he even does not hesitate to describe him as the "embodiment of lust". Although Shota does not do much to correct this attitude, he does not allow Minoru to cross certain lines of human decency, especially when it comes to peek on girls. Due to his attitude, Minoru is scared of his homeroom teacher when he stops him. For this reason, Shota usually warns other people about Minoru’s attitude so that they take the necessary measures in this regard, or he generates an aura of intimidation to make sure that Minoru does not do anything perverted. However, there appears to be mutual respect since Minoru once helped Izuku and Tsuyu rescue Shota from Nomu. Shota also supports him by giving him confidence when he feels overwhelmed by a challenge, as when Minoru was nervous about the Provisional Hero License Exam. Shota encourages him to do his best so that he can pass the exam and further his goal in becoming a Hero. This both scared and encourages the boy to trying his best. Midnight Because of his lecherous tendencies, Minoru is greatly attracted to her beauty. Minoru was forced to fight her in his First Term Final Exam along with Hanta Sero. He was saved from her Quirk by Hanta though was envious, as she allowed Hanta to use her lap as a pillow. Midnight soon pursued him and took a sadistic joy in the act. However, Minoru admitted to being a fan of hers and knew about her Quirk from it. Using ingenious thinking, Minoru was not a victim to her Quirk and left her trapped as he dashed passed her and won the match. The pro hero was greatly impressed by his acts and complimented his strategy to best her. All Might Minoru has expressed great admiration for the symbol of peace. When the villains first attacked U.A. High and they revealed their plan to kill the symbol of peace, he immediately assured his classmates that no one could defeat All Might. Later on, during the fight between Nomu and All Might, Minoru cheered the hero on, confident he could defeat the bio-engineered enemy. When All Might was fighting All for One, Minoru was in tears, cheering the number one hero on and showing how dedicated he is towards the symbol of peace. Pro Heroes Mt. Lady Due to his lecherous and naughty personality, originally Minoru chooses Mt. Lady for an internship. Tsuyu immediately accuses him of thinking something perverted when selecting her, although he denies it. Days later, when Denki asks Minoru about how his experience was with her, Minoru answers while quivering. Whatever he experienced under her gives him nothing but bad memories, and tells Denki that all women are demons who hide their true personalities. The anime shows that what he experienced was essentially being made into her servant, cleaning up and doing other menial labor around her office while she lazed around. That bad experience continues to affect him, and now hearing her name terrifies him. When Denki comments that she forms a team with Kamui Woods and Edgeshot, Minoru starts shivering. When they meet again, he is alarmed to see her and immediately points out that Mt. Lady is the most "showbiz" hero out there. Mt. Lady ignores his protests and encourages him and his class to try their best for the "Hero Interview Training". References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships